epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JKGame/Sunset Shimmer vs St. Paul: My Little Rap Battles
Oh, look. I'm back. So I conceived this idea after reading a comment on Silver Quill's video on Sunset Shimmer. I could go deeper here, but this is like the third time I tried to post this battle, so I don't feel like it. "Main protagonist of the Equestria Girls franchise, Sunset Shimmer, and apostle who helped spread Christianity, St. Paul, battle each other with raps to see which former villains reformed by a form of light and proceeds to spread the message their reformer advocated will prevail." Also, this won't be the only Equestria Girls battle this season. I have another one planned. Battle MY LITTLE RAP BATTLES!!! ' ' 'Sunset Shimmer:' Don't step to me, Paul! I'm bringing down a lyrical apocalypse! I'll beat this geezer five times harder than he's been beaten by whips! You'll be blinded a second time when my rhymes Shimmer bright This is gonna be like the past Fall Formals where I'm crowned as the winner, alright? You made havoc of the church and persecuted people 'cause of their religion Not even I would've gone that far back when I was a villain! I'm Rainbow Rocking this beat, while this battle will be your biggest Epic Fail! I'm putting you behind these bars! I know you're used to being in jail! 'St. Paul:' Lord, forgive me, for I won't be Gentile with this bacon-haired schlep But once I spit these disses like I'm preaching, this Sun is about to set! I've known to travel and spread Christianity across many regions While you're only known for being a clichéd bully and an ugly, raging she-demon! You should've known better than to fight powerful alicorns with mindless teenage zombies Not to mention you also had Dumb and Dumber as part of your pathetic army Dissing your past like your friends, but unlike them, I won't be saying, "No offense." I inspired Christians throughout the ages, while your friendship was literally forgotten! 'Sunset Shimmer:' You really are pathetic. Can't you Phari-see that I'm about to win? Your raps are so bad that the church should consider it a sin! You only inspired talking vegetables and saccharine rock music My Past is Not Today, Paul! I already accepted that Friendship is Magic! I know I was an ugly she-demon, but look at yourself in the mirror! Hooked nose and crooked legs? Just the thought of them makes me shiver! Stick to making tents! At least my series is better than High School Musical! After this, you're the one who's going to ask for help in your epistles! 'St. Paul:' You're going to need to write to Twilight about how you just got beat! So when I'm done, don't just tear up and tell me that you're "sorry"! Confess your sins, or I'll send you to limbo like my name is Juniper Like your classmates after your demise, I'm giving you the cold shoulder! Like how you failed your driving test, you're failing in this battle! Spitting holy rhymes, looking down on you like the Tower of Babel! When the Christians need help, they always say, "Better Call Paul!' I'm may not be handsome, but I sure look better than your dolls! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! MY LITTLE- (A ray of light suddenly appears and blinds the logo temporarily) -RAP BATTLES!!! Poll Who won? Sunset Shimmer St. Paul Hints for the next battle A certain princess will appear, battling a famous horror icon who's recently going to get a new movie. However, this will not go the way you expected... (Maybe) Category:Blog posts